A need exists for an adjustable collar stay that can be moved between a retracted position and an extended position, enabling the adjustable collar stay to be used with different sizes and styles of shirts and shirt collars.
A need exists for an adjustable collar stay that can be quickly adjusted using a single hand.
A need exists for an adjustable collar stay that can be re-used with multiple shirts.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.